Consuming Aberration
by Kronos Titan of time
Summary: Somehow the One Ring was in a Sith Tomb and through it Sauron returned. No longer on Arda, he decided to set his sights on a much vaster target the whole Galaxy would be his or burn. Embroiled in their CloneWar the Light & Dark find themselves challenged by a Dark Lord without peer, just one tiny problem the ring brought him back as a teenager can he ignore the female distractions.
1. Sleep no longer

**Consuming Aberration**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, and of Star Wars by George Lucas.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Morgoth died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: The One Ring

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech **: Finally, Sauron has returned. In your face!**

Human Thinking: _'_ _Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**_ _ **Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu/Techniques/Spells: _Wraith Burn_

Song start-} _{_

Song ends-} _{_

 **Chapter 1: Sleep no longer**

* * *

Finn, a nondescript ex-Jedi Padawan who left the Jedi order just after the battle of Genosha where his master died. He was a mere Padawan so departure didn't raise any eyebrows within the order and despite what they may say about attachments, his Jedi master was about the closest thing he had to a parent.

Compounded by the fact he watched his parents die just as his master saved him, he latched onto him. So he left in grief and a 15 year old absolutely alone in the galaxy…no he wasn't parroting what teenagers usually claimed…he truly felt alone.

He never saw it before but now that he left he saw just how much those taken in by the Order were bereft of any support system, how the order practically was the members life support system.

He learned very early on never to reveal his Jedi origin and travelled through the galaxy dodging Bounty Hunters and separatist's attention. Which wasn't that hard when you're a no name Jedi Padawan but he still felt loss and even saw countless people effected the same way.

Many of them have decried the Jedi and Republic altogether and most of the time he found himself agreeing with them.

It was then he decided to do something about it and what he considered a stroke of genius he had the coordinates of a planet which his master had once told him was the birthplace of the Sith.

' _Who knew what secrets I could uncover? Maybe even the identity of this secret Sith Lord that is clouding the Force.'_

And so he landed on the red planet of Korriban, Sith Home world.

Heavy winds had obscured the horizon kicking up red soil, it wasn't a sandstorm but it didn't matter much either way. He made his way to a nearby tomb attempting to have the force guide him.

When he did so he felt something brush over the back of his neck like a feather, seductive whispers played at the tip of his ears. Wide-eyed and startled he stepped back and looked around wildly, his red lightsaber alit.

The feeling receded and he walked further in though with more caution than he did at first. He holstered his saber with a grimace, he knew red sabers were the symbol of falling to the dark side but he had no choice but to synth a crystal after his previous saber broke in a fight.

He let the Force guide him but was wary of it. Though he didn't know that the Force was guiding him indeed, the Dark Side that is. The planet was saturated with it and it was guiding its unwitting prey to one of the many tombs of Sith Lords of long past.

Though dead, their spirits persist and seek either new hosts or new ways to influence the living through such unwitting prey. Finn could feel the force try to guide him down chamber only to pause as he saw the shadows stretch and darkness expand round the edges of it so in his fear he stepped away from it and ran down the opposite hallway only for the floor to collapse underneath him and deposit him in some sort of underground treasure chamber.

He saw precious stones and age old artifacts but nothing of great note, he stepped away and began to search for a way out which he found, a depression on the wall and with a little pressure the door slid open and he would've left the tomb and the planet altogether if it weren't for a simple tinkling sound and an overwhelming feeling of something behind him.

Lightsaber in hand and alight, he whirled around to face whatever had snuck up on him only to feel something nudge against his boot and as he looked down he heaved a sigh of relief as it was nothing but a simple gold ring that must have gotten dislodged from its place when he opened the door.

He picked it up and almost instantly regretted doing so but never got a chance to say so when he felt an overwhelming desire to wear the ring so much so that every other coherent thought was being stamped out even the Force recoiled away as if burnt.

When he put it on, he felt searing heat ripple through his body as symbols began to etch into the ring he spoke his voice distorted and hollow speaking a language he hadn't heard before _"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,_ _Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

The shadows seemed to distort and darken as he spoke those words almost enclosing around him and soon drowning him as a pulse of energy erupted around him he felt his flesh tear asunder and reform and so the mere Padawan ceased to exist and in his place was something far more fearsome than anything the Sith or Jedi ever faced.

His flesh melted like water leaving only a skeleton behind till that puddle of flesh and blood surged back as it reformed around the skeleton reshaping not only it but the basic structure of who the Padawan was rewriting it to something completely different yet keeping the traits it found in the boy desirable for the body it was creating now.

The ring glowed fiercely a pulse of power reverberating outward from it shaking the entire area and causing the heavy winds outside to subside almost entirely and that very pulse flew inward to coalescing into the new body.

Glowing like molten metal the body sizzled and steamed, the being hacking and coughing stumbled to its feet.

His black eyes shone fiery orange as they viewed the ring on his hand and with a smile "Sauron Lives!"

.

.

He stumbled through the darkness, till he reached the now silent surface of the planet, he looked perplexed at the sight before him "Where in _Arda (world)_ am I?"

He looked up and he couldn't recognize the stars of the night sky, living as long as he has he knew that it was impossible for nothing to change but certain things especially pertaining the stars remained the same regardless of the passage of time, they all changed…that was an impossibility in of itself. The land he stood on seemed strange unfamiliar and the soil red colored.

He tried to call his servants to him, his physical body literally jerked forward in response. He wasn't strong enough not yet, he felt the power of his ring soothe the pain…he raised his hand called upon a familiar power one that he had great pleasure ripping out of Celebrimbor and his human host, ghostly white energy emitted from his hand flickering around it like a candle flame.

"Good so I can defend myself." Sauron took in his surroundings he kneeled and felt the earth beneath opening himself to it a trick he had learnt from his Master, its purpose is to surmise if there is anything nearby that could harm him.

What he got in return surprised him, it almost recoiled to his touch as if it were alive. Then he felt the urging of something in the air and surrounding him simply exuding a bit of his malevolent aura dispelled it but he got far more that what he intended.

War.

The land he stood upon had been touched by death, he could feel the number of spirits angered and hateful of their half-life and cursing their deaths. He might not be strong enough to raise the nine but he was strong enough to pull the vengeful spirits into the physical realm.

His frame glowed white as he called forth the powers of the _Wraith_ and the bright light that shone forth and with a step forward he stepped into the _Spirit Realm_. He saw them numerous spirits flitting about many of them had degraded into primal forms that know nothing but the cold of death and hatred. Those spirits shied away from the light he emitted while the ones who bore a smidgen of sentience and coherence stepped towards him and it was those he questioned.

"Where is this place?"

"Planet Korriban, sector 5 otherwise known as the Valley of Lords. Dead Sith lords are entombed here." Sauron turned to the spirit of a strange being, he was taken aback he had not thought he would meet a spirit that was so 'alive' so to speak, he could feel some sort of power that sustains her spirit but not enough for her to have a foothold in the physical realm apart minor influences.

Dressed in black, tough looking light armor that Sauron could see upon a light footed warrior. The intriguing female before him, he admitted was very attractive to him. She had red skin with black almost ritualistic tattoo's that enhanced her beauty.

Superficially she looked humanoid only thing that stuck out was the two tentacle like appendages attached to her head. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Darth Rayn, a Sith knight. And who might you be?" She spoke her tones seductive, she assumed whoever he was, he was powerful in the force to be capable of doing such things but because of his youth she thought he could be manipulated.

Something Sauron noticed as well "Someone beyond you, wench."

And so he was wreathed in flames and he burned the nearby spirits away leaving only the Rayn standing as the flames encircled her but did not touch her, she had use yet.

Sauron pulled away the flames just as quickly and had stepped forward gripping the quivering woman's chin and forcing her to look at him "Tell me should I grant you life would you serve me."

"W-Why?" She was truly confused, this being was a beacon of power and yet she hadn't felt anything similar to the force emanate from him just power yet this being was going to revive her.

"I'm unaware of where I am or in fact when I am and a guide would be _pleasing_." She shivered when he spoke those words but not out of fear but pleasure, and she simply nodded.

Before he did anything he asked "Tell me are there any large beasts on this world?"

"Tuk'ata are the largest beasts you'll find on the planet." Rayn grew curious "Why do you ask?"

"I can't give you flesh from empty air now can I?" A flicker of his power enveloped her pulling her spirit into a wisp like form, ethereal and white floating above his palm, Sauron turned and stepped out of the spirit world and with a simple sniff, a throwback from his days as a Wolf, he caught the scent of something strange.

He saw in the distance a number of hound like creatures and all it took was to grab their attention which he did and they attacked, "Like a mix of Caragor and Warg. But like every other animal."

He exuded his malevolent aura causing them to pause in their movement and that was all that he needed as he used the power of the _Wraith_ to move close to the creature his palm blazing with power he slammed the wisp, the spirit of Rayn into the beast.

The semi sentient beasts backed away in fear, their force sensitivity making them go haywire as the blaze of dark power washed over them they did what any animal would do in that instance, run.

The one that had Rayn's spirit didn't move at all, frozen in place. Sauron blazed with power and latched his ring clad hand on the creature. The ring speeding up the process soon the creature's flesh bubbled and moved in grotesque ways as the bones snapped and crunched in their movements. The sand soon began to get caked with blood as the creature ripped open and its flesh reformed to a more attractive nude figure which Sauron appreciated.

He gestured the naked female to follow and when they came before the simple ship, Sauron stepped forward and punched in a code to open the door. Rayn raised her eyebrow at that and questioned him "You say you don't know yet you seem to your way around this ship."

"Hmm, yes well, the process of returning you to flesh is the same as I went through…but in essence I gain the host's knowledge of things, rudimentary in hindsight but it doesn't grant me insight of their workings while I may know that this is a Starship I don't know how to fly it or any such complex actions." He handed her some clothing, nothing her size but a cloak helped.

Rayn wasn't really hesitant about her nudity, in fact she went out of her way to enhance her figure for this being before her. She smirked when she saw that her actions and sensuality got the right reaction from him.

Sauron looked downwards and growled faltering to Black Speech _"What is this?"_ He growled harshly at the ring, he got an answer in the form of images and impressions rather than dialogue but between the connection he shared with the sentient item no dialogue was truly required.

" _The body of a child! Giving a child the title of Teenager doesn't make him any less of a child especially in comparison to me! No matter it is easily rectifiable I can simply change…what do you mean I can't shapeshift! WHAT?! I have to actually grow all the while my body will have to endure this physical reactions…it matters little whether or not it will be enjoyable in the long run! Enough, just enough… so long as my other powers are unaffected I suppose I will have to grow up as it were."_ Sauron nodded satisfied that his powers weren't diminished in his 'lessened' capacity.

"Rayn, was it?" Sauron tossed her a lightsaber that was on his person, he raised an eyebrow at her stunned expression "Is something the matter? Ah, is it because I have just handed you a weapon?"

Rayn could hear the hidden question there 'Will you kill me now.' She also knew the answer to that "No I will not hurt you my lord. The last time I held a lightsaber in my hands to was when I fought to protect this planet and my master, the same who abandoned me to my fate as they escaped…no my lord, you granted me this second chance, this saber, this arm and even this body is yours to do with as you wish."

Sauron smiled his eyes glowing a strange orange "Hmm, if I said that dominating this galaxy is what I aim?"

"Then my blade will strike down your enemies." Sauron smiled his fiery eyes subsiding "Then I Sauron accept your service Lady Rayn, not just of your blade but your knowledge and guidance in this strange world."

"I confess, Lord Sauron. I don't know how many years have passed, many things may have changed, and I doubt my knowledge could be of any use to you."

Sauron nodded and gestured her to follow "That may be so but you are able to pilot that craft correct?" She nodded in the affirmative "And you are capable of accessing things I would take months to understand without proper tutoring, 'galactic web' wasn't it? But before we leave this place I'll need to gather more strength."

"You will bring back more of my people to life?"

"Perhaps…I could tell what your intent was when I brought you back so I knew you would be loyal but the other spirits…many are wasteful to resurrect and even more are far too egoistic for me to bring back without them challenging me at every turn and it would be wasteful for me to kill them after going through the trouble of resurrecting them, no?" Sauron smiled darkly "But absorbing their spirit and destroying their very essence to bolster my own power is far more productive."

Rayn shivered whether in fear or pleasure was debatable but she controlled herself and focused on the task at hand "Then milord, I suggest you look to the large tombs that hold the spirits of the Sith Lords, they may be far more useful to you to consume. I'll head out and gather some items we could sell and also certain artifacts that could be of use to you."

"Do so swiftly." With that Sauron walked off his malevolent aura expanding and causing the nearby packs and creatures of the hostile planet to give the Dark Lord a wide berth.

.

.

With the power of the _Wraith_ augmenting his own fierce prowess not even spirits were a match to him despite how formidable they may have seemed.

So Sauron was faced with a quandary, he held in his hand the spirit of a woman named XoXaan. Just by restraining her he could tell she was not as powerful as the rest yet she had tomb among them, why? Perhaps power wasn't her forte but skill.

"Tell me XoXaan, what would I gain by bringing you back? What skill do you have to offer me?" Sauron stated to the wispy spirit floating above his palm, he raised an eyebrow "Healing? I suppose it will suffice."

A few moments later, he walked back towards the ship and met Rayn at the entrance "Lord…every time you consumed a spirit I sensed it and your power grow…yet you seem a void in the force…"

Sauron scoffed, he knew of the concept of the force from the previous host of this body yet found it ludicrous. "Perhaps you could explain more of this 'Force' of yours along with our newest companion."

He gestured behind him to the naked white skinned woman, flowing black hair and gray eyes that stared back imperiously at Sauron even as she tried to choke him with the force. And action that nearly had Rayn activate her lightsaber but Sauron waved it off "Her attempts are amusing."

"I'm XoXaan! I was one of the first Sith Lords and not some teenaged boy's toy. My power will not be made a mockery of like this!" Sauron simply turned to her and in an instant he was clad in his intimidating black armor gaining a foot in size in the process and flames wreathed his sides as he portrayed his finest trait 'The eye wreathed in flame' and he put his hand out like a claw and XoXaan soon found herself unable to breathe.

As quickly as it happened it stopped, XoXaan rubbed her throat and found herself fearing the being before her. Wreathed in flame as he was she felt the searing power he possessed but he was still nothing but a void in the force, not a single presence within it. She assumed he was hiding it but showcasing as much power as he had just now and the way he resurrected her she had no doubt that he had no force power but something else…what it was she had no idea but she now knew she has no chance of facing him and living.

"I may look like a child but I am far older believe me and…do not ever question my power again I have no interest in killing someone I went to the trouble to resurrect." He gripped her chin and his eyes flared orange as if flames were pouring out of them "Make no mistake XoXaan, I resurrected you because I found you to be of use to me…now how long that use will be is up to you."

"Now as much as I enjoy the view, I must ask you to get dressed. We need to leave…" Just then Sauron turned to the sky soon went into his terrifying form wreathed in flame, dark energy roiled off his armor like smoke and he spoke furiously in black speech **"You think you can hide from my sight! I SEE YOU!"**

Rayn and XoXaan stumbled as the force rippled and screeched, they felt many presences in the force thrown back by the sheer power that Sauron unleashed and it wasn't just them the entire planet, the planet Korriban that was steeped in the dark side of the force quaked under the sheer power cracking the earth underneath.

It was also the heat, for a moment it seemed like they had stepped into a mouth of a volcano while the two women realized the heat they felt was nothing in comparison to what those who were attempting to view him felt.

The force was reeling at how Sauron was scorching their presence, it wasn't long before the connection was broken and Sauron's armor receded. Sauron looked almost uninterested but it was difficult to get a good read on him but Rayn knew the ones attempting to view them through the force were probably writhing in agony as they were metaphorically burned alive.

XoXaan took a step back from Sauron and stared at the blackened ground underneath him _'He unleashed so much power that he glassed the earth beneath him!_ '

Sauron gestured to the two fearful women "Shall we?"

With that the two followed Sauron into the ship and promptly took off and the force gave a faint shudder as a Dark Lord of immense power treaded across space for the first time.

* * *

You know i had a thought while i was playing 'Shadow of Mordor' and i wondered when we all write and read stories of how the main character was transported to some distant place to save it and what not. The villain is only taken to where the main character as a plot point never the villain alone...

I decided to go about and see if any stories included only and only the villain being transported to some distant land and found none, well at least i did...

So i had the idea for this fic... Sauron in the open galaxy of Star Wars and in the middle of the Clone Wars, no heroes to stop him and a galaxy to conquer but with a twist, he has to do so as a teenager...

yeah that'll go swimmingly. So here we have it the a Dark Lord unlike any other the Force has ever seen challenging everyone, will he conquer the galaxy or will he be distracted by the women surrounding him... who knows.

Here's a little darkness to your Christmas,

Merry Christmas!


	2. Wraith

Consuming Aberration

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, and of Star Wars by George Lucas.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Morgoth died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: The One Ring

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech **: Finally, Sauron has returned. In your face!**

Human Thinking: _'_ _Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**_ _ **Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu/Techniques/Spells: _Wraith Burn_

Song start-} _{_

Song ends-} _{_

 **Chapter 2: Wraith**

* * *

Sauron stared mesmerized as the numerous stars stretched and swept by like water as a cascade of blue swept over the ship he traveled in. _'Hyperspace they call it, a machine in the ship allows it go faster than light and enter this Hyperspace to cut short the distance it would take to travel vast areas.'_

Sauron pressed his palm against the glass as he felt them come to a slow and the blue scenery turned once more into the static stars and darkness. Sauron strode towards the cockpit of the ship, a place he had avoided after XoXaan joined with Rayn in teasing a reaction out of him.

His power had frightened them but they trusted him enough to be loyal and to try and cause an annoying physical reaction from him.

Sauron entered the cockpit to see them descend towards a planet covered in one side in fuzzy lights, he turned to Rayn who promptly explained "Nar Shaddaa, the so-called "smuggler's moon". According to the Galactic web, it has turned into the very place I knew it was growing into. The moon orbits Nal Hutta," She pointed to a much larger body towards the left of the moon, three times its size and a color of dirty brown and dark green. "Which is apparently the Hutt Cartels Home world and they control everything on Nar Shaddaa. Overwhelming criminal element but no other system would provide us with the unique 'no questions asked' services we need."

"Intriguing, so it is quite like Harad then." Sauron didn't deign to explain what Harad was but stared contemplatively and turned to XoXaan "I presume Rayn told you my goal."

Seeing her nod in the affirmative, Sauron pressed on "Then if I must conquer this galaxy, I will need resources and since this world is controlled by the Hutt clan as it were I need to _convince_ one of them to aid me preferably one with a hefty amount of clout within the Hutt Cartel and otherwise…"

XoXaan scoffed "Good luck with that, the Hutt's were just budding Crime Lords during my time but they were notorious even then for their stringent ways and not to mention proclivity to stab others in the back and unfortunately they have the privilege of being one of the few species to be completely immune to coercion techniques from the Force."

Rayn nodded in response "She is right milord, A Hutt answers to no one other than himself and a Hutt whose status is above his, anyone else is nothing but toys for them to play with. My species the Twi'lek in particular were often used by them …sexually."

XoXaan added "Not that it's much of a change for the Twi'lek now."

Sauron had a wry grin "You don't say…hmm something to use for later but for now I need you two to find information regarding any Hutt present on the moon leave the rest to me."

"But how to you plan on convincing one to join you?"

Sauron's hand blazed with a blue flame "Whoever said I'd be giving them an amicable choice?"

The cockpit door closed behind him and XoXaan stiffly turned to Rayn "Did you feel that surge just then?"

Rayn' hands shook "I don't know what it was but the force is really _wary_ of milord. I think it's because he can subjugate it ruthlessly."

XoXaan prepared the ship for landing as Rayn took the Ship into the descent "It also means the Force is utterly useless against him."

.

.

Sauron walked through the dank streets, it was an interesting place, it reminded him of Mordor under the Orcs but it had glittering towers that looked like Elves lived within, it was a strange concept.

He strode with a purpose willfully ignoring the ones following him, it never failed _'Sell a piece of ostentatious treasure and it'll attract scum.'_ He noted that they had marking of a local gang, they would be useful for his plan.

The power of the Wraith was brought to the surface surrounding him making it appear as if he vanished to his pursuers, slowly he approached a solitary one from behind and in one move he turned the human around and placed his palm on his cheek.

White light glowed from the palm as Sauron went about branding the man eroding every aspect of will save one… to serve his master. Sauron let go and the panting man had a glowing mark of a palm upon his flesh, one visible to only those who walked between the physical and the spirit realms.

Sauron nodded to the slave and commanded him to restrain one of his companions as Sauron decided to repeat the same with another, now a green skinned, large eyed and thin mouthed alien and then to the other human now restrained by his slave.

He then had them restrain him and drag him to their gang leader and as Sauron predicted the man wanted to know the origin of the treasure and artifacts he carried. The sound of a fight outside distracted him, a fight started by one of his branded minion. It didn't take long for Sauron to brand the leader as well and along with him the rest of the gang as well.

Now as Sauron had the leader hand over details of his supplies, money, ships and notable areas of interest he waited for word from XoXaan and Rayn.

.

.

Speaking of XoXaan she was in the Starlight Casino bar, taking a long drink as she both celebrated living once more and lamented that the one who resurrected her is frightening all the while she tried to drown out the voice that was attracted to him. She merely sighed as she used the force to question the Bartender for information but he had nothing but the usual gossip nothing concrete that she could offer Sauron.

She was interrupted by an insectoid Verpine "Madam Liana wishes to speak with you, Jedi."

XoXaan nearly reacted violently but calmed herself and followed the insectoid "It's nice to see that the insects finally learned of space."

Her companion didn't show any indication of responding as he silently led her to a private table of the casino and sitting there was a solitary figure, a purple skinned Twi'lek who set aside her datapad and placed a blaster on the table, her hand lightly gripping the holster "Liana Kor, though the lads that work under me like to call me Iron Liana you my dear Jedi can call me Liana. Now I'd like to know why a Jedi is on Nar Shaddaa especially when the his Grand Slugness Hutt Grogo Desilijic Tiure is here, now I could care less about who has what issue or what separatist plot you've come to undo and quite frankly you two deserve each other for tearing up the galaxy but know that this is Nar Shaddaa and I for one will not allow you to…"

"Oh do shut up! Firstly I'm an Ex-Jedi and secondly don't push your luck little girl." XoXaan waved her hand and three of Liana's hidden guards dropped like marionettes with their strings cut, Liana was in the process of attempting to pick up her blaster only for it to stick to the table and try as she might she was unable to dislodge or move it at all.

"Now you were saying something about some Hutt Lord." XoXaan' eyes glowed and under the strain of her power the table began to crumple intimidating the Criminal before her "Don't skimp on the details either darling, tell me everything."

After a few moments of hurried speaking and veiled threats from the Twi'lek, XoXaan gave out a bark of laughter before activating her comms "Milord, I suggest you come to the Starlight casino, you will want to hear this."

Before Sauron could respond, Rayn's voice came through "You will also want to know I have eyes on target and target is heavily guarded."

XoXaan raised an eyebrow and questioned "How heavily?"

"Separatist magna-guard and assassin droids, I think Grogo is planning on lending support to the Separatists or at the very least considering it."

XoXaan chuckled "Rayn, Milord you really should come to the Starlight Casino. We found ourselves an ally."

Sauron interjected "No, Rayn keep track of my prey. I will meet with XoXaan and discuss the merits of this new _ally_."

.

.

Sauron sighed as he made his way to XoXaan' table, his ring glowed as the sentient piece of jewelry spoke to him. _'…No, I don't want to talk about how I was distracted by the scantily clad woman. No I still don't see how this is advantageous to me in any form or way…so what if the elves or humans in Middle-Earth didn't dress like that and no I don't want to discuss how open the universe seems to be if anything Middle-Earth was reserved and gentlemanly not…_ '

He found himself staring at a blue skinned Twi'lek titillating around a pole wearing something that barely left anything to the imagination adding to the point where she gave him a seductive wink, he found his face flush slightly and coughed into his fist as he looked away, the ring growing hotter and he felt its amusement. _'You know, if I had known you would turn so perverted I would've thrown you into Mt. Doom myself… yes I'm joking.'_

He found XoXaan speaking with a purple skinned Twi'lek and while XoXaan looked like she was enjoying herself her companion looked very confrontational but at the very least it appeared XoXaan had convinced the woman that she was not an enemy.

Even so it didn't stop the guards keeping one eye on XoXaan. Sauron moved past the guards and addressed XoXaan directly "So tell me what sort of _ally_ did you find."

The Twi'lek blinked as she seemed to take in the fact that Sauron sat there without her or her guards notice but ignoring that she reacted predictably "Who are you kid?"

Sauron sighed, _'I knew my age would be a talking point again and again…yes, I blame you for that.'_

Sauron ignored her for now and looked expectantly at XoXaan "A mutual ally of sorts, you see Ms. Liana here has come up with a plot to help someone she admires, someone who is being threatened by the Hutt Lord and she herself has an unintentional ally with a relative of the Hutt Lord, so seeing as our goals align I thought why not use her resources."

"So another Hutt wants to usurp the Hutt Lord and what assurances has this Hutt given you Ms. Liana." Sauron questioned as he poured himself a drink "As I'm told that dealing with the Hutt is in equal parts ensuring that you get what you want and care for the blaster at your back."

XoXaan nodded "If they see that they would profit more from reneging on their deal they would do so in a heartbeat but they would do so through proxies after all reneging on deals is just _bad form_. Hypocrites!"

Liana gave a hesitant nod yet was beginning to be mesmerized by the boy, he seemed to commanding the dangerous white-skinned woman beside her and honestly she found it attractive how the boy was all but commanding her "Yes, it's true but there is only two ways for a Hutt to ascend to Clan Lord status; one the previous lord should will it to him along with all the possessions and second would be usurpation of the violent kind like how Jabba wishes. Grogo is at the end of his lifespan and as decadent as he may be he knows keeping the Hutt and their cartel worlds neutral would be best for them and neither the Republic or the Separatists wish to anger the Hutt clans which unfortunately has already been done with that failed Separatist plot to kidnap Jabba's son…the result is Jabba favors the Republic now and convinced the Hutt council to allow the Republic use of their Hyperspace lanes but now Grogo Jabba's clan lord and grandfather as it were is challenging that and wishes to hold meetings with the Separatists and look at the profits they may acquire doing so."

Sauron raised an eyebrow, leaning back "A stopgap measure, he has no interest in accepting what the Separatists provide does he."

Liana's appraisal of the boy before her rose as he caught on to the Hutt Lords actions "Indeed, he has no reason to meet with the Separatists but because of his clout in the Hutt Council the Separatists listen and are willing to protect him, he is near inaccessible to any of Jabba's men and no Republic agent can hold a dialogue with him either. With hardly a few words the Hutt received a security force to protect his interests."

"A simple tactic that bore fruit to the Hutt Lord…I'm getting more and more interested in the universe." Sauron spoke with a wry smile "So tell me just who is it that this Hutt has so threatened that you'd risk your life to end his."

"She is someone who took care of me when I was younger, taught me everything I know. I work for her, she wouldn't need me but Grogo has her many of her actions on file. The Hutt are very thorough regarding who backstabbed who and Grogo has many such evidences and files on my teacher that should she come out of hiding then every man, woman and Hutt in the galaxy would gun for her head. He sends her on his errands whenever he wishes it and she must follow, his own personal _pet_ as he calls her." Liana spoke not hiding her disgust for the corpulent Hutt.

Sauron silenced XoXaan with a look as she laughed "Then I'll help your teacher _free_ herself from Grogo."

He noted her skeptical expression and turned to the commotion at the entrance where a guard was thrown backwards into the casino wall and the one who did the throwing walked in. Many a patron man or woman had been mesmerized by the red skinned tattooed Twi'lek but here fierce countenance and the restrained man over her shoulder had them believe that she was a bounty hunter and one that wasn't to be messed around with.

Rayn made her way to the table and dumped the man before Sauron before bowing "Milord, I have done as you've asked."

Sauron loomed over the frightened man, placing his hand over his cheek "Do not be frightened Captain Kosh of the Separatist armada, I'm merely giving you clarity of mind."

White light emanated from his palm and Captain squirmed and his muffled screams were silenced in mere moments and all that was left was a glazed expression and a white palm branded on his face.

Liana wondered if she made a deal with someone more dangerous than a Hutt…she would know soon enough how prophetic her thoughts were.

.

.

Jabba was not happy, he was slated to be Clan Lord and his grandfather put that status under question. Hearsay could be just as dangerous as the truth but the fact that Grogo had rejected his heir's decision weighed heavily on everyone's minds and cast unnecessary aspirations on him and as a result effected numerous deals, some very lucrative deals.

Even the Republic was question his status, well not the Jedi _"Those Bleeding hearts would always hide behind their polite words and naivety."_

There was only one option left for him, move his grandfather out of the way but he couldn't get implicated or his succession would be challenged at every turn and in the end would be detrimental to any deal he could wish to make.

No it should appear as if Lord Grogo was a casualty of war between the Separatists and Republic, it helps that Grogo wishes to hold talks with the Separatists. Staging something wouldn't be too hard especially since his grandfather has made numerous enemies over the vast years he had lived through. He had lived through the Old Republic era and knew things and secrets that none wish to talk about now.

It was then that he received the idea from his young head of security, Kada Jahr. A pretty figure to be sure but quite lethal hand to hand or with weapons, the progeny of infamous smuggler and mercenary Arann Jahr. She was hired not only because she was a pleasant sight to his eyes but also because of her extensive network of smugglers and mercenaries in the criminal world. Her name is one of respect and Jabba has used that on many an occasion.

Like now she had provided him details of another smuggler and small time crime lord, the Twi'lek that even Jabba has heard about as 'Iron' Liana, she had a grudge against Grogo was a surprise to him and for promising the freedom of someone his grandfather held under his thumb she was prepared to kill him.

" _Ah how easy to manipulate the simple ones."_ He whispered to himself as he was carried along with his grandfather surrounded by Separatist droids, the same Separatists who had a hand in kidnapping his son merely a few cycles ago. He may be a Hutt and Crime lord but even he had limits and his grandfather was crossing them severely.

His furious musing came to a halt when blaster fire from the left caught them unawares, the droids fired back but caught in a crossfire it didn't take long for them to fall. Of course being Hutt they weren't foolish enough to rely on one form of protection. Jabba's agents stepped forth surrounding their master and pulling him away from the firefight while Grogo' agents were attempting to reach their master but it was in vain.

Three of the attackers had gotten close to Grogo and brought their blasters to bear upon the Hutt lord and it seemed that would be the end of him but in a flash of silver the three attackers found themselves struck down by silver bolts jutting out of their bodies which faded after a moment.

There he was, he looked human enough but both Hutt' had felt something off about him but ignoring the fact he seemed to be blazing right through the attackers with a silver blade in hand. He had even raised his hand towards another group of three and they were engulfed in bluish-white _ethereal_ flames, whether that was some sort of force technique neither Hutt nor any spectator wouldn't know but that it wasn't faked in the least would be agreed upon.

The now recognized young male approached the Hutt Lord and what seemed to be a simple gesture his palm fell upon Grogo' cheek and after a moment nothing seemed to occur but Jabba could see even at the distance the change in his grandfather's eyes and grew fearful as the young male turned his eyes upon him and just as he called for his men to move faster an explosion threw him from his hover chair and he landed in a clump, he turned around furious only to see his men's bodies scattered around in pieces, they're body pieces still carrying a bluish flame about them as they burned.

He didn't know any explosive device that did something like that. For the first time in a long while he felt fear fill every pore of his body, he turned his wide mouthed head towards the young male and found him walk leisurely towards him, he blinked once…

And in that one instant the male stood before him and he felt the hand upon his cheek and the words _"Naun i chîr Sauron (I am Lord Sauron)."_

And the searing heat that emanated after that burned away everything, his self, his resistance and in the end even his fear.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

sorry its taking me longer than anticipated to get the chaps out, but fear not cause i'll have definitely written more chaps soon,

This Chapter is a showcase of how Sauron wields the powers of the Wraith (Shadow of Mordor) and made his first overt moves in building his empire with turning three high value targets into his slaves.

The internal dialogue between Sauron and the ring was an idea i got from the anime Overlord where the main character acted cool on the outside but was panicking in the inside...sort of...

Now to address a couple of reviewers

firstly to Fallen-Ryu, space Elf = Jedi Master Fay, check it out. Trust me. As for the Orcs definitely they will be featured, Sauron needs a force powerful enough to use as a hammer against his foes and the Orcs (Uruk Hai) will feature in that and truly i don't see Sauron relying heavily on droids as an army. Honestly i have a plan as to having Sauron rebuild the Star Forge...Mordor Style. Plus if you've seen the new knights of the old republic and their Star Fortresses then we have the Tower of Morgul and Barad-dur right there again i got a plan for that as well.

As for resources, well yes he'd not need to worry so much about it as much in area as vast as the entire galaxy and now its gotten a little easier with the Hutt in his pocket and on that note there is one planet that would provide him a resource so terrifying to both Jedi and Sith that they'd wish Gandalf was there to help them (*Cough* Mustafar *Cough* Balrogs *Cough*) enough said...

Though i will add Jedi or Sith, Sauron will be lethal to either one in a fight, i wouldn't even call it that honestly...

And lets not forget that he still has to bring forth the Nazgul, so he doesn't really need any more generals per say.

Secondly to Vimesenthusiast, Big fan love your work especially Third Path to the Future, i reread it whenever I'm bored. Now as for your worry about the Orcs, Well Sauron didn't really need them for their conversation skills in Middle-Earth he needed a blunt instrument that was set on fire to bash his enemies with. So the Orcs were perfect in their savagery for his needs but this is the wide Galaxy and on the ground he may abide by their savagery in space it becomes detrimental considering they are their own worst enemies. So yes, Sauron will tweak the Orcs to be more amenable and civil outside battle so they will lose their whole cannibalistic streak.

And quite frankly i doubt a universe that caters to numerous species would have stringent marriage laws to apply to all but putting aside that to see my idea of Sauron is a Dark Overlord like the game overlord, he doesn't need to follow anyone's laws but his own.

Furthermore both Fallen-Ryu and you Vimesenthusiast have advised me to have a harem of only 5 and both are very valid in your justification and i'll admit i had gone a bit overboard regarding that...heh heh, but i will say formally Sauron will be as you say but that will not stop him from surrounding himself with women. The One ring is bored and wants to play a twist regarding 'rule them all and in the darkness bind them'. (HAhahaha) {Of course Sauron will not be aware he's doing so till later} Honestly imagine the ring has empowered Sauron that he is capable to take on fair form now and that fair form has an effect on women that is comparable to a Veela allure but in a more subtle way.

Love the reviews please send more :D


End file.
